


But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

by Halja



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Sex, Biting, Crack, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Hate Sex, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Meta, Parody, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), idk how do i even tag this, trash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Tutto questo è… - e le parole si bloccano nella gola secca, incespicano sulla lingua incollata al palato, finché riescono infine a rotolare fuori dalle labbra gonfie di morsi: - Sbagliato. –"</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: Originale, Fyccyna trash/Lettrice, Dub-con, mi fai schifo ma devo finirti</p>
            </blockquote>





	But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il nono P0rnfest di Fanfic_Italia.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- Tutto questo è… - e le parole si bloccano nella gola secca, incespicano sulla lingua incollata al palato, finché riescono infine a rotolare fuori dalle labbra gonfie di morsi: - Sbagliato. –  
  
Lei si scosta per un attimo – e poi ride, ovviamente. Inclina la testa e sbatte le ciglia in quel suo modo affettato e  _ride,_  con quella risatina che nelle sue intenzioni dovrebbe suonare  _argentina cristallina brillante tintinnante,_  un po’ come un piccola gioielleria. Nelle sue intenzioni, ecco, perché in realtà è solo piuttosto stridula e irritante. E vittima di un brutto caso di iperaggettivazione, anche.   
  
\- Forse – ti concede, e subito dopo la sua mano ritorna a palparti il seno, senza alcuna delicatezza, stringendo troppo forte e lasciando segni brucianti sulla pelle con le unghie – riuscendo nonostante tutto a farti tremare, costringendoti a mordere le labbra per soffocare un gemito. – Ma io faccio quello che voglio. E se  _enne enne_  ti piace, puoi anche  _enne enne_  leggere! Uno. –   
  
Prima che tu abbia il tempo di rispondere e di dirle per bene  _cosa_  esattamente pensi di ciò che sta facendo – hai l’impressione che non le vadano troppo a genio né le critiche costruttive né l’intero concetto di consenso entusiasta – ha già chinato il viso per addentarti la spalla. Non mordicchiarla, proprio  _addentarla,_  e tu non fai nemmeno in tempo a pensare  _ouch, questo lascerà un segno_  perché sei troppo impegnata di gridarle di piantarla. Di nuovo, lei non ti ascolta – o forse lo fa, ma non sei sicura se quello  _sks_  scritto sulla base del tuo collo dalla sua lingua tiepida sia un segno che le dispiace davvero o solo un esercizio di stile.  
  
\- Mi fai schifo – mormori tanto per sicurezza. E tu sei sincera, completamente: ti fa schifo la sua grammatica solo vagamente riconoscibile come italiana, e la sua trama raffazzonata, e la sua caratterizzazione sempliciotta e i suoi plot twist scadenti. E anche i brividi caldi che in qualche modo riesce comunque a strapparti quando la sua mano si sposta più in giù, premendo forte i polpastrelli lungo il tuo sterno, accarezzandoti in modo appena più delicato il ventre – e il modo in cui il cuore ti batte forte nel petto quando ti bacia tra i capelli.  
  
Ride ancora, questa volta direttamente nel tuo orecchio.  _Ugh._ \- Solo un altro capitolo – sussurra, o almeno  _tenta_  di sussurrare perché non sembra avere troppo chiaro come regolare il volume della propria voce, prima di leccarti piano il lobo: - Che male c’e? –

 _Che male c’e_  – cioè,  _c’è._  È quello che continui a chiederti fin dall’inizio, in effetti. La domanda che ti ha spinta dritta le sue braccia, intrappolata in questa situazione da cui per qualche ragione assurda non riesci a tirarti fuori.  
  
_Che male c’è?_  Perché lei ti guardava leccandosi le labbra macchiate di un rosso troppo carico, e lo sguardo cerchiato di nero di quell'occhio di un viola improbabile – cioè l’occhio che non è sempre sommerso da un ciuffo laterale troppo lungo – ti prometteva piogge di  _feels_  a buon mercato e una dose non indifferente di  _porno_  sporco e veloce, una cosa senza impegni e da consumare in una volta sola. E cosa importava se la sua introduzione non era era delle migliori, in fondo? Magari poi il resto era scritto meglio. Non bisogna mai fermarsi alle apparenze, no?   
  
_Che male c’è?_  Perché il primo capitolo era scritto esattamente come l’introduzione, okay, forse perfino in modo un po’ più sciatto – ma lei si stringeva forte la tua OTP sopra il seno pieno e strizzato in una camicetta troppo attillata, e ti diceva  _tranquilla che saranno endgame_  con voce suadente mentre ti stringeva le mani. E i tuoi bellissimi bambini – ma anche mariti, fratellini, occasionali e imbarazzanti fantasie notturne… - non saranno  _mai_  endgame, nel canon, e perfino nel fanon nessuno dedica loro nemmeno una misera drabble. E a volte ti senti così sola, così incompresa, quando pensi a quanto sarebbero perfetti insieme… e le sue mani tra le tue erano così calde, e il suo sorriso così dolce e invitante…  
  
_Che male c’è?_  E ti baciava le guance e poi la fronte e ti prometteva il sesso, più avanti. E l’hurt/comfort. E anche un po’ di fluff. E tu potevi sopportare un pochino di OOC, no? E anche  _tanto_  OOC, a pensarci. E, anche se con un po’ di difficoltà, perfino quella particolare cosa che lui aveva canonicamente ripetuto che non avrebbe mai fatto, nemmeno se fosse stato l’unico modo per salvarsi la vita. E forse pure quell’altra cosa, quella che l’altro non avrebbe potuto nemmeno _pensare_  di fare in una vita intera…  
  
_Che male c’è?_  E alla fine lei era stata aggiornata con tanti nuovi capitoli e tante nuove parentale a sorpresa e tantissime nuove coppie spuntate dal nulla, e la trama invece di concludersi si era persa tra mille intrecci e subplot, e tu ti eri resa conto di essere stata raggirata,  _tradita._  Ma a quel punto le sue labbra lucide premevano già sulle tue, e la sua lingua spingeva già nella tua bocca, troppo e troppo forte, e le sue mani ti trattenevano il viso e non ti lasciavano andare. E ti eri detta che magari non sarebbe stato poi tanto male, in fondo – un po’ di trash può sempre rivelarsi divertente, giusto? E lei continuava a dirti che comunque ti mancavano solo pochi capitoli alla fine –  _sei già arrivata_  csì  _avanti, no, non vuoi vedere come finisce?_

 _Che male c’è,_  e ora la sua mano è scesa tra le tue gambe, le sue dita avide che prima tastano l’interno delle tue cosce e poi tracciano più e più volte la forma delle tue labbra. E le dita dell’altra mano, poi, si intrufolano tra le tue labbra, e restano lì finché finalmente tu ti rassegni e cominci a succhiarle - finché in qualche modo ti ritrovi a leccarle, coprendole di saliva dalla base alla punta delle unghie laccate di smalto nero, e a mordicchiarle piano e tirare un lembo di pelle tra i denti, e quando ti rendi conto di ciò che stai facendo le guance ti vanno a fuoco.  
  
Di nuovo quella risatina odiosa, e pure un occhiolino a completare il quadro. Lei ti guarda con qualcosa di simile all’affetto negli occhi - … nell’occhio – e un ghigno sulle labbra che probabilmente vorrebbe essere un  _sorriso storto affascinante sicuro seducente e malandrino._  – Ti faccio ancora schifo? – domanda, e poi ti tira uno schiaffo leggero su una natica in un gesto scherzoso che avrebbe più impatto se solo tu avessi la minima voglia di scherzare, ma che ti fa sobbalzare comunque. – Vuoi  _ancr_  lasciarmi perdere? -  
  
Sì.  _Sì, mi fai schifo,_ vorresti dirle,  _e smettila di parlare così._ Ma puoi solo mugolare piano attorno alle sue dita. Anche perché la sua altra mano è già tornata tra le tue gambe - e tu vuoi sapere cosa succederà adesso.  
  
_No,_  ti rendi conto e sospiri.  _No,_  non vuoi lasciar perdere – non  _puoi._  Non più.  _Sei già arrivata a questo punto, in fondo…_  
  
Lei ti pizzica il clitoride, lo preme tra due dita, e ci sfrega sopra piccoli cerchi ardenti con il pollice, e sorride un sorriso accecante di perle e diamanti e gemme varie quando spalanchi gli occhi e le mordi forte le dita, incapace di resistere alle scosse elettriche che ti attraversano tutto il corpo, dalla cima della testa alla punta dei piedi. E anche se la odi, anche se vorresti che se ne andasse, anche se vorresti smettere di sentire ciò che le ti fa sentire, spingi comunque il bacino contro la sua mano, ancora e ancora e ancora, sempre più forte e sempre più veloce per farle aumentare il ritmo e l’intensità dei tuoi tocchi.  
  
Quando finalmente ti libera la bocca – tende a dimenticarsi dei dettagli che ritiene insignificanti – non puoi fare a meno di gemere a bocca aperta, di gridare, perfino di pregarla. E la preghi, e la preghi di nuovo, con il piacere che ti annebbia il cervello e gli occhi e ti scioglie la lingua.  _Toccami. Baciami. Non smettere. Per favore._  
  
_Fammi vedere come finisce-_

Te ne vergognerai, quando sarà tutto finito. Riporrai con cura questa esperienza nell’angolino della tua mente in cui tieni i guilty pleasures, insieme al ricordo di tutte quelle fanfiction di tredicenne inesperta e troppo creativa per il suo bene e ad un paio di telefilm troppo trash per essere veri, e chiuderai la porta e getterai via la chiave. E verrà un giorno in cui finalmente dimenticherai perché tenevi tanto a sapere se davvero il rivale amoroso del cugino di terzo grado del protagonista era in realtà il fratello dato in adozione del love interest principale, come tu avevi capito fin dal sedicesimo capitolo.  
  
Ma quel giorno non è ancora arrivato, e lei ti morde la bocca proprio mentre ti penetra finalmente con due dita – muovendole piano e incurvandole all’interno de tuo sesso umido e bollente, tirandole fuori e rimettendole dentro e poi ricominciando da capo.  
  
Quel giorno sembra così lontano da essere quasi irraggiungibile, mentre spingi contro la sua mano, e con l’altra lei ti tortura un capezzolo dritto e arrossato. Sempre più lontano da te, mentre il calore cresce nel tuo bassoventre fino ad essere insopportabile, e tu chiudi gli occhi e schiudi le labbra per lasciarti baciare.  
  
Vieni sporcandole la mano e gemendo forte nell’incavo della sua spalla, e per un interminabile momento di fuoco e di luce brillante non ti importa più assolutamente di nulla. Ti rifiuti di riaprire gli occhi, e ti lasci andare contro di lei, rilassandoti contro la sua forma allo stesso tempo troppo magra e piena di curve morbide e dolci. Respiri e basta,  _inspira espira inspira espira,_  aspettando con calma che il rumore del tuo cuore impazzito smetta di martellarti nelle orecchie.  
  
\- Comunque… - dice lei al tuo orecchio - il vero colpevole è  _davvero_  il maggiordomo –. E suona perfettamente innocente e serena, mentre lo dice. Ah, e  _soddisfatta._  
  
Non hai la forza di rispondere – solo un sapore amaro nella bocca e un vago senso di frustrazione che, lo sai bene, diventerà più acuto appena la tua mente si schiarirà di nuovo.   
  
Ma ci penserai dopo. In un giorno che deve ancora venire, forse.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
